


(PodFic) - DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD

by Demitria_Teague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Boredom, Chocolate Syrup, Chocolate Syrup Lube, Ice Cream, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, slight denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague/pseuds/Demitria_Teague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(PodFic) - DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Don’t Play With Your Food](https://archiveofourown.org/works/476833) by [mithrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel). 



 

>>>[Written By:  mithrel (Text Version - Read Now)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/476833)

>>>[Read By and Cover Design By:  Demitria_Teague](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Demitria_Teague)

>>>[Streaming (Listen Now - No Download) DON'T PLAY WITH YOUR FOOD](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5a4pn3c18kxw8a6/Dontplaywithyourfood.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experience that had me growling, glaring, laughing, blushing, shaking, and... unfortunately my friend's young daughter actually ran out of the house when she heard me recording this through my wall... which both horrifies and cracks me up at the same time. I told her, "Don't ever listen in when I'm recording." She blushed, I blushed and wow... I think I'm going to have to start using my closet, that has a door and lock myself in there when I want to record. It's a small enclosed space and might actually make my audio sound better.
> 
> I invite you to leave me Kudos and Comments once you listen to it. Praise, advice, constructive critism. No Flames (like I heard another podfic'er say: Flames will be eaten, probably by dragons.. haha. )


End file.
